Unseen Moment
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: A talk between Isabelle, Maria and Liz just minites before Isabelle's wedding.


"I just want to thank you both so much, without your help this wedding never would have happened. Thank you, for being here with me" Isabelle said looking teary eyed.

"Of course, I just wish we had been able to fix everything, I wish there was some way we could have found your dress" Liz said.

"It doesn't matter, you tried and that means a lot. I'm sure whatever you found for me to wear will be just fine" Isabelle told them.

Maria and Liz exchanged a look of disbelief, that Isabelle would settle for anything less than perfect.

"Well we did the best we could, but Roswell really doesn't have any wedding stores or formal dress shops" Maria told her.

"I know, its okay, really. It just means a lot that you were willing to help me, I'm just so grateful that someone was willing to support my wedding and be here for me, even if my parents won't" Isabelle said and this time there was no mistaking the wetness of her eyes.  
"I'm really sorry about your parents, but I'm sure with time they will come around and accept you and Jesse" Liz told her.

"Maybe, but not in time for my wedding. I can say it as much as I want, but I still can't quite believe that my family isn't coming to my wedding, the people I love and who are supposed to love me are not coming" Isabelle said.

"That's not true, Max is coming. And so is Michael, Kyle, and sheriff Velenti. And we are here, believe it or not we all love you too, and we are your family as well. I know we may not be the best girlfriends, and maybe we don't have sleepovers and swap secrets, but we still are your friends. We do love you Isabelle, and we're here today to support you, so some of your family is here" Liz told her.

"Thank you guys, that means so much, I love you guys too. God I sound so sappy today, it's just not like me" Isabelle said.

"It's your wedding, I think you can get away with sappy for this one day at least" Maria told her.

"I really am grateful to you both, I freaked out and if you hadn't jumped in this wedding would have fallen apart. You could have just let it, and I know that almost everyone else would have, and probably wanted you too, but you didn't. It really means so much that you support me today" Isabelle said.

"Well you know how it is, the six of us…." Maria trailed off and exchanged a look with Liz.

"The six of us are close and have to be there for one another" Liz finished for her.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle said looking worried.

"Nothing" Liz and Maria said at the same time.

"Okay, your starting to freak me out, what is it?" Isabelle asked.

"It really is nothing, I just had a flash, I mean to me somehow when I think of the six of us, it's not the current six that I think of. I mean I love Kyle, he's a great addition to our little pod squad group, but when I said that I realized I'd never referred to this new group of six as the six of us, it was always a different group of six called that" Maria said.

"You mean Alex, you mean that our group was originally with Alex" Isabelle said and her eyes got watery again.

"Well… yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up today, of all days. That was stupid of me" Maria said.

"No, its okay, it's not your fault. And besides, I'd kinda like to think that he's going to be here today watching over me, and seeing my happy day" Isabelle said softly.

"Of course" Liz replied.

"Do you think he will be?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course he will be, if I know Alex, and I do, I know he'd never miss this" Maria said.

"Do you think he would forgive me for moving on and getting married?" Isabelle asked with guilt showing on her face.

"Isabelle, even when he was alive he was perfectly happy to allow you to move on as long as you were happy, that's all he wanted, for you to find happiness" Liz told her.

"Its stupid I know, that I feel guilty about getting married, I mean its not like I'm cheating on him or leaving him, he's gone, I can't be with him" Isabelle said.

"Exactly, you have nothing to feel guilty about" Liz said.

"But I still do, I mean I loved him, so it feels wrong to move on and let him go, even now minutes from my wedding, I'm not sure I'm ready to let him go. He was my first love, and he helped me through so much. He changed me and was the first person to know all about me and love me for all I am. I loved him so much, even though I never got the chance to tell him and he never got to know" Isabelle said.

"He knew, I think he knew even before you did. That's how he was able to just wait patiently, because he knew that you loved him and that once you were ready you would come to him. And you did, it might not have ended happily ever after, but you did come back to him in time, so that he got to see he was right. He got to be with you again, and he died knowing that you were finally his" Liz told her.

"I hope you're right, because I hate to think he never knew how much he meant to me, how much I needed him and depended on him, and how much I loved him" Isabelle said.

"He knew" Maria told her.

"And just because you are getting married doesn't mean you have to let him go and forget him, it just means you have to make room in your heart for another person too. You are not betraying Alex, he's gone and would have wanted you to go on and be happy. You are allowed to love him too, I think even Jesse couldn't have a problem with that" Liz said.

Isabelle nodded and said "I know, but it just makes you wonder, if he were alive…"

"But he's not, and there is no reason to dwell on things that cannot be. You loved him and he loved you, but he's gone and now its time to do what he would want, and to move on and find happiness in your life. And as long as you always keep a place for Alex in your heart, then you never have cause to feel guilty" Liz told her.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that" Isabelle said.

"I know, it's understandable" Liz said.

"Now enough sadness, this is your wedding day, the happiest day of your life. So no more crying. We don't have much time, we have to get you all fixed up" Maria told them.

"Your right, we are running out of time" Isabelle said starting to look worried.

"Don't worry, it will be fine, everything will be fine" Liz said.

"Your right, I just need to take a deep breath. Okay, let's see the dress you found" Isabelle said.

Liz and Maria exchanged worried looks.

"Stop it, no matter what the dress looks like, its okay. I'm just glad that this wedding is actually happening. And I'm glad that you guys went to all the trouble of finding a dress for me. I just wanted to tell you one last time before this whole thing starts, how much I appreciate everything you've done. And how much having your love and support with me here today has helped me. Thank you guys" Isabelle said.

"Our pleasure, now lets get you dressed" Liz said and Maria turned to get the dress.


End file.
